Cinta 4 Musim
by Crystalized Harmony
Summary: Aku tak pernah bisa melupakan hari itu. Hari di mana aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Seorang pemuda yang menjadi inspirasiku. Seorang pemuda yang harus membuatku menghapusnya dari lubuk hatiku, perasaanku!/Bad Summary!/


**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, kali ini vea membuat fanfic dengan tokoh utama Rika. Yah, mungkin kalian agak aneh, kok vea mau-maunya bikin tokoh yang ngga terlalu banyak penggemarnya #dipukuli keluarga Karasuma# Habisnya, vea kadang kasihan ngelihat Rika yang selalu dijadikan tokoh jahat, kali-kali vea pingin bikin fanfic yang nyeritain kisah hidup Rika, _well_, mungkin kalian bisa langsung simak aja di bawah sini! 2267 words tanpa author's note etc, vea harap sudah cukup memuaskan kalian.. Meskipun alurnya sedikit terburu-buru, hehe.. Eh, jangan lupa _review _nya :)

Oh ya, 1 lagi, vea minta do'anya ya, besok vea mau ujian kimia.. :)

* * *

><p><em>Aku tak pernah bisa melupakan hari itu. Hari di mana aku bertemu dengannya. Seorang pemuda yang sudah merubah hidupku. Seorang pemuda yang selalu menjadi inspirasiku. Seorang pemuda yang kini harus ku hapus dirinya dari dalam hatiku, perasaanku.<em>

.

.

**Cinta 4 Musim**

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Cinta 4 Musim © Invea**

**.**

**.**

_**Musim Gugur**_

Hembusan angin musim gugur menerbangkan sebagian kunciranku―membuatnya sedikit melayang. Langit tak terlalu cerah siang itu. Ku tatap awan-awan yang sedang berarak di atas sana. Sedikit silau. Ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah pohon-pohon yang berjajar rapi. Daun-daun berguguran. Samar-samar ku lihat siluet seorang pria. Ia terlihat begitu _cool_. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku seragam celananya. _Blazer _hitam yang dikenakannya terlihat begitu sesuai dengan ukurannya. Rambut hitamnya seolah memberi ketegasan pada dirinya. Aih, tak heran ada banyak siswi di sekelilingnya.

Aku kemudian hendak menuju ke arah kantin, namun, segerombolan siswi itu mendorongku hingga akhirnya aku terjatuh beserta berkas-berkas tugas dan buku-buku yang ku buka.

"Auw!" Aku meringis kesakitan. Sebuah tangan putih bersih terhulur padaku. Aku kemudian menatap orang yang mengulurkan tangannya tersebut. Rupanya itu pemuda yang tadi. Dengan sedikit ragu, aku meraih uluran tangannya dan ia langsung membantuku berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanyanya khawatir. Aku tersenyum―malu.

"A―Aku baik-baik saja,"

Pemuda itu kemudian berjongkok dan mengambil buku-buku serta berkas-berkas tugasku yang kini telah berserakan. Aku langsung tersentak―tersadarkan dari alam khayalku. Aku pun lantas berjongkok dan ikut mengambil beberapa buku dan berkasku. Tanpa sengaja, saat hendak mengambil berkas tugasnya, tanganku menyentuh tangannya. Kulitnya yang putih setara dengan kehalusannya. Dia pasti sangat merawat tubuhnya. Kami kemudian saling mengangkat muka. Pandangan kami bertemu. Untuk sejenak, kami terdiam. Sampai―

Tet! Tet! Tet!

―Sepertinya bel masuk telah menghancurkan suasana yang cukup romantis ini. Kami kemudian bergegas membereskan buku-buku dan berkas tersebut. Setelah itu, ia lalu menyerahkannya padaku.

"Ini, aku duluan," Dia kemudian berlari menuju kelasnya. Sementara itu, aku hanya terpaku.

Pluk! Ku rasakan pundakku ditepuk seseorang dari belakang. Ku balikkan tubuhku. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat dengan ikat rambut gaya _twintail_ kini terpantul di bola mataku.

"Karin-_senpai_!" seruku. Gadis itu tersenyum―lembut. Dia kakak kelasku di _Seiei Gakuen_. Saat ini ia tengah kelas 2 tingkat _Senior High School_, sementara aku masih kelas 1. Aku mengenalnya karena kakakku―Kirio Karasuma―pernah satu klub dengan pacarnya Karin―Kazune Kujo―dulu, sebelum kakakku itu lulus sekolah. Saat itu, aku dan Karin selalu menunggui mereka bersama. Lambat laun, kami pun menjadi akrab.

"Rika-_san _sedang apa, hm?" Gadis itu kemudian celingukan. Ku harap ia tidak mengetahui kejadian tadi. Ah, kalau ia tahu, ia pasti akan menggodaku habis-habisan.

"Tidak ada kok. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kelas―kelasku bersebelahan dengan kelas Karin? Sebelum _sensei _memarahi kita,"

"Ku rasa itu ide bagus," Aku tersenyum. Kami kemudian berjalan melewati lorong―menuju kelas. Ah, ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku! Aku Rika Karasuma―putri bungsu dari keluarga Karasuma. Saat ini aku tinggal dengan ayahku―Kirihiko Karasuma―serta dua orang kakak―Kirio Karasuma dan Kirika Karasuma―. Ibuku sudah lama meninggal, dan ayahku terkadang pulang larut. Karena itu, aku lebih akrab dengan kedua kakakku.

"Pemuda itu bernama Jin Kuga," sahut Karin tiba-tiba. Aku langsung menatapnya heran. Ku miringkan kepalaku.

"Maksud, _senpai_?"

"Oh, ayolah Rika! Aku bisa melihatmu yang merona ketika pemuda itu menolongmu tadi. Dan bel yang terkutuk itu telah menganggu suasana romantis yang tercipta di antara kalian berdua!" seru Karin. Aku hanya tertunduk malu. Ku rapatkan buku-buku dan berkas-berkas tugas yang ku bawa.

"_Senpai, _mengenalnya?" tanyaku kemudian. Yah, aku tak pernah bisa membohongi Karin-_senpai_. Karena itu, tak ada gunanya aku mengelak dan berusaha membohonginya.

"Hm," Karin kemudian mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. "Dia bintang idola yang sedang melejit. Apa kau tidak tahu?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Hh, aku kurang menyukai _infotaiment-infotaiment_, musik-musik terbaru, film terbaru ataupun yang lainnya―yang selalu dikatakan gaul oleh remaja seumuranku. Tapi, jangan salah! Penampilanku cukup modis meskipun aku tak pernah mengikuti _fashion mode_ terbaru.

"Duh, Rika-san, kau ini ke mana saja sih? Oh, ya, kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengenalkannya padamu. Dia teman sekelas Kazune, kadang aku mengobrol bertiga dengan mereka―Kazune dan Jin. Jika kau mau, akan ku kenalkan kau padanya nanti,"

"Aa―Ku rasa itu tidak perlu, _senpai_,"tolakku halus.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku ke kelas duluan. Sampai nanti, Rika,"

"Sampai nanti, _senpai_,"

.

.

_**Musim Dingin**_

Ku rekatkan mantel abu-abu yang menutupi tubuhku. Udara begitu dingin―namanya juga musim dingin. Angin berhembus pelan. Asap putih keluar setiap aku mengeluarkan nafas. Dari jauh, ku lihat Karin tengah melambaikan tangannya―mengisyaratkan padaku untuk mendekatinya yang telah duluan tiba di sekolah. Aku lantas sedikit mempercepat langkah kakiku. Semakin lama, semakin jelas aku melihat. Karin tak sendiri di sana. Gadis itu tengah bersama Kazune-_senpai_ serta seorang pemuda yang sangat tak bisa ku duga―

―Jin Kuga. Aih, wajahku yang tadinya putih sedikit pucat ku rasakan sedikit merona. Suhu tubuhku yang tadinya dingin perlahan kini mulai menghangat. Jantungku berdegup kencang. _Ada apa ini?_

"Jin, kenalkan! Ini temanku, Rika Karasuma," seru Karin. Jin langsung menghampiriku.

"Kau gadis yang waktu itu bukan?" tanyanya kemudian. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih untuk yang waktu itu, Kuga-_senpai_," sahutku seraya membungkukkan badanku. Ku lihat Karin dan Kazune pergi menjauh―mengambil jarak. Ah, sudah ku duga, ini pasti ide Karin. Gadis itu menarik lengan kekasihnya.

"Hei, hei, hei! Tak perlu seformal itu. Panggil saja aku, Jin. Lalu, boleh kan aku memanggilku, Rika-chan?"

"Te―Tentu, _senpai_,"

"Lain kali, hati-hati ya!" Jin kemudian mengelus kepalaku. Lembut dan hangat. Jantungku berdegup semakin kencang. Rasanya seperti terbang melayang. "Bagaimana kalau ku antar kau ke kelas?" tawarnya.

"E―Eh, ti―tidak perlu, _senpai_. Nanti malah merepotkan _senpai_," tolakku halus.

"Tidak apa, kok. Ayo," Jin kemudian menarik lenganku. Ah, rasanya aku meleleh. Oh, Tuhan, seperti inikah rasanya jatuh cinta? Seperti inikah rasanya berpegangan tangan dengan orang yang ku cintai?

.

.

_**Musim Semi**_

Semenjak musim dingin, lambat laun kini aku mulai dekat dengan Jin. Di waktu istirahat, pulang sekolah, bahkan tak jarang kami sengaja menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sesekali Karin-_senpai_ menggoda kedekatanku dengan pemuda tersebut.

Minggu ini, Jin mengajakku pergi ke sebuah taman ria. Aku sangat berdebar―tak sabar menantikannya. Ia bilang, ia mau pergi ke sana bersamaku sebagai perayaan kecil atas suksesnya album keduanya.

Rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Kami menaiki beberapa wahana yang cukup menantang. _Jet Coaster, Ghost House, Mirror Labirin, _dan banyak lagi. Setelah cukup puas, Jin kemudian mengajakku makan. Di tengah perjalanan, aku melihat sebuah kotak permainan yang berisi hadiah. Kita harus berusaha mengontrol jari-jari mesin itu untuk bisa mendapatkan hadiah. Aku kemudian menempelkan kedua tanganku di kotak kaca tersebut―melihat isi hadiahnya. Ada banyak kotak kecil berisikan gelang di sana.

"Lucu!" seruku tiba-tiba. Jin kemudian mendekat dan memandang kotak tersebut.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya kemudian. Aku hanya tersenyum―malu.

"I―Iya,"

"Apa semua gadis menyukai benda-benda seperti ini?"

"Ku rasa kebanyakan gadis menyukainya,"

"Kau mau?"

"Eh―Ti―tidak usah, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu,"

"Tak apa, aku cukup lihai dalam permainan ini,"

Jin kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa recehan _sen_nya. Ia lalu memainkan permainan itu. Tak butuh waktu 5 menit, ia berhasil mendapatkan dua buah kotak berisikan gelang. Di serahkannya satu kotak tersebut padaku.

"A―a, terima kasih banyak, _senpai_,"

"Jangan sungkan!" ujarnya. Kami pun kemudian pulang. Jujur saja, aku sangat penasaran dengan gelang yang satunya. Tapi, aku terlalu takut untuk menanyakannya. Mungkin saja itu untuk adiknya―karena setahuku, ia belum mempunyai pacar.

.

.

_**Awal Musim Panas**_

Mentari kini mulai menyengat terik. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju sekolah―seperti biasa. Musim panas di Jepang memang benar-benar panas. Ditambah lagi seragam sekolah yang meskipun berlengan pendek, namun harus di_double_. Hah, menambah panas saja.

Aku kemudian menaruh sepatuku di laci dan menggantinya dengan sepatu sekolah. Samar-samar dari jauh ku lihat seorang pemuda mendekatiku. Ah, itu Jin Kuga! Namun, bukan hanya dia saja yang ku lihat. Seorang gadis mempunyai rambut pirang panjang dan bermata seindah biru safir berjalan di dekatnya. Mereka berdua―Jin dan gadis itu―lantas menghampiriku.

"_Ohayou, _Rika," sapa Jin ramah. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut padaku.

"_Ohayou_," balasku seraya tersenyum pula.

"Kenalkan, ini Kazusa, adik Kazune. Kami baru saja resmi pacaran kemarin," ujarnya. Deg! Rasanya hatiku tertusuk oleh ribuan pedang. Sakit sekali. Seakan-akan sebuah kaca yang kini retak. Aku patah hati, aku ditolak, cintaku tak terbalaskan. Perasaanku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku terluka, bahkan sebelum ia menyadari perasaanku.

"Salam kenal, Rika. Aku sudah sering mendengar tentangmu dari Karin-_nee-chan_, Kazune_-nii-chan_, dan juga Jin-kun. Aku harap kita pun dapat berteman dengan baik. Oh ya, aku dari kelas II-A," Gadis itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Aku pun menjabat tangannya dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Ya, ku harap begitu. Senang bisa mengenalmu, Kujo-san,"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol dulu sebentar?" ajak gadis itu. Hh, menerima tawarannya dan menjadi _kambing congek _di antara mereka? Huf, _hell no_! Tidak, terima kasih. Aku lebih senang menghabiskan waktu seorang diri di makam daripada seperti itu!

"Err―maaf, tapi aku harus ke kelas sekarang. Mungkin lain kali,"

"A―a, baiklah, sampai nanti, Rika-chan,"

Aku berusaha menahan agar air mataku tidak keluar―mengalir. Tuhan, kenapa kau membuatku merasakan cinta padanya jika dia bukanlah untukku?

.

.

_**Pertengahan Musim Panas**_

Aku duduk mengambil posisi nyaman di atas sebuah kursi sofa yang berada di ruang keluarga. Kakak tertuaku―Kirio―kini tengah asyik melakukan penelitiannya di laboratorium ayah di atap. Sementara kakak perempuanku―Kirika―sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk kami. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Kirika-_nee-san_ kemudian menyuruhku untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Aku pun dengan ogah-ogahan pergi ke sana dan ku temui seseorang yang tak terduga.

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tentu saja bukan dia! Jin Kuga mana mungkin datang ke rumahku. Selama kami bersahabat, aku sama sekali belum pernah mendatangi rumahnya. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Orang yang tak terduga itu adalah―

"Ayah!" seru Kirika-_nee-chan_ yang tiba-tiba datang.

―Ya, ayahku. Hm? Kenapa kalian merasa heran aku menyebutnya sebagai orang yang tak terduga? _Well_, ini adalah jam makan malam, tepat jam 20.00. Dan sudah ku jelaskan di awal bahkan ayahku selalu pulang larut, di atas jam 23.00. Karena itu, aku sangat kaget melihatnya pulang cepat.

"Ayah pulang cepat? Tumben sekali," seru Kirika-_nee-chan_.

"Ya, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan Rika,"

"Denganku?"

"Ayah selalu pulang larut sehingga belum pernah sekalipun mengatakan ini padamu. Kirio dan Kirika sudah mengetahuinya karena mereka selalu masih dalam keadaan terjaga ketika ayah pulang, sementara kau sudah lelap dalam tidurmu," terang ayah.

"Mau bicara apa?"

"Rika―" Ayah kemudian membungkuk kepadaku. Jujur saja, aku sangat heran dengan tingkah lakunya saat itu. "―Ini akan jadi permintaan terakhir ayah. Tolong izinkan ayah menikah lagi! Kirio dan Kirika telah menyetujuinya, dan ayah sekarang meminta restumu,"

Aku langsung tersentak―kaget. Sudah hampir 13 tahun kami hidup tanpa kehadiran seorang '_ibu_' di sisi kami. Meskipun sedikit iri dengan keluarga yang lain―yang lengkap―tapi aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya karena ada kakak-kakakku yang begitu menyayangiku. Dan kini, ayah ingin menikah dengan wanita lain. Itu berarti, akan ada wanita lain di rumah ini. Yang mengatur kami. Yang harus kami panggil '_ibu'_ meski notabene nya adalah _ibu tiri_.

Jujur saja, aku tidak menginginkan itu, namun, jika melihat ayah yang sampai memohon seperti itu―belum pernah aku melihat beliau seperti itu―aku jadi tak tega menolaknya.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja aku jadi teringat akan hubunganku dengan Jin selama ini. Aku mencintainya, meski ku tahu cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Betapa senangnya aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya―di beberapa kesempatan. Dan setelah itu, aku pun kehilangannya―karena ia telah mempunyai pacar―meski sebenarnya, akulah yang menjauh darinya. Dan itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Itu menyakitkan. Dan ku rasa, ayahpun begitu. Kehilangan ibu pasti membuatnya terpuruk. Ia pasti sangatlah kesepian. Dan kini, ia menemukan seseorang yang dicintainya. Aku tak sanggup untuk mengutamakan egoku dengan mengorbankan kebahagiaan ayah setelah apa yang telah ia berikan padaku selama ini.

"Aku―" Aku menghela nafas sejenak. Ayah terlihat begitu gelisah mendengar jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutku. "―Aku tidak keberatan ayah menikah lagi,"

Mendengar itu, ayah langsung memelukku. Aku bahkan sampai digendongnya dan diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Oh, ayahku tersayang! Sadarlah! Putri kecilmu ini sudah remaja sekarang!

"Nanti minggu, kita akan makan siang bersama dengan ibu dan kakak barumu,"

Aku mengangguk. "Ayah, boleh ku tahu nama ibu baru kita?"

"Tentu, ia adalah _Nanao Kuga_,"

Sepintas aku merasa tak aneh dengan nama tersebut. Sampai akhirnya aku sadar ketika kami makan siang bersama calon ibu baruku dan kakak baruku. Kakak baruku sudah tak asing lagi di mataku. Aku sudah mengenalnya. Ya, sangat mengenalnya. Calon kakak baruku tersenyum menatapku. Akupun balas menatap pandangannya dengan senyuman yang menyimpan _kepahitan_.

_**Akhir Musim Panas**_

Aku duduk di sebelah Jin dalam prosesi pernikahan ayahku. Pemuda itu terlihat semakin tampan dengan _tuxedo _hitamnya. Sementara aku, akupun mengenakan _dress_ hitam dan menggelung rambutku.

Setelah _akad _nikah selesai dijalankan, pesta pun dimulai. Jin tersenyum menatapku. Aku pun membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman nanar. Seorang gadis berambut pirang kemudian menghampiri kami. Ia terlihat begitu anggun dengan _dress _putih panjangnya. Ia pun menggelung rambutnya ke atas. Jin menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut―belum pernah ku lihat pemuda itu tersenyum selembut itu selain pada Kazusa. Bahkan pada ibunya pun, ia tak pernah tersenyum selembut dan sehangat itu. Jin kemudian pamit padaku dan lantas menarik tangan Kazusa. Kelihatannya mereka hendak menghabiskan pesta bersama―atau mungkin Jin akan mengenalkan Kazusa pada ibunya dan ayahku.

Aku hanya tersenyum getir melihat mereka berdua. Ya, Nanao Kuga, ibu baruku itu adalah ibunya Jin. Jin kini telah resmi menjadi kakak _tiri_ku. Aku kemudian menyandarkan punggungku ke dinding. Menghela nafas sejenak dan berusaha menenangkan pikiranku.

Jin, aku memang mencintaimu. Tapi, kau mencintai perempuan lain. Dan takdir pun sepertinya tidak memihak padaku. Garis kehidupan sepertinya tak menginginkan kita bersama sebagai pasangan kekasih. Tuhan menginginkan kita bersama sebagai _saudara_. Karena itu, izinkan aku merubah cinta ini menjadi cinta seorang adik pada kakaknya. Tak lebih. Dan berikanlah aku waktu untuk itu, karena aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu sebagai _kekasih hati_ku.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

**Review Please?**


End file.
